clockwork_epsilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azaizel Hellsing
Azaizel Hellsing is the premier Resistance leader for most of the Epsilon Canon, starting as a low level enforcer in City 18 and rising up the ranks until he took the reins himself. His influence on the story is massive, despite his rare appearances, often orchestrating world-changing plans and raids against the Combine. His influence is felt even into the sequel, and it's rumored he dreams of alternate timelines and worlds after his exposure to the Vortessence. _TOC__ Biography Early Life Azaizel Hellsing was born to Integra Hellsing and an unknown father on June 21st, 1964 in Bucharest, Romania. Shortly after his birth, his mother traveled back to England to raise him, granting him his birth name, Lucan. However, tensions at home and the desire to explore outside of his childhood home, Kings Manor, led him to leave for the United States on the eve of his 18th birthday, on June 20th, 1982. He changed his name shortly after to Azaizel. Two years later in 1984, Azaizel joined a fledgling private military named Peace Sentinel, which currently only handled basic security. Donning the black uniforms and red berets, Azaizel would meet and befriend many of the members, including Abraham Idella and Akande Adebayo. It didn't take long for Azaizel's ambition to blossom, and he quickly rose through the loosely-defined ranks of Peace Sentinel to Captain, giving him control of all contract based operations. One of the more notable examples was a contract in Costa Rica, where he and the other Peace Sentinels would act as security and extra labor for Moira Strangelove, who was continuing her research into artificial intelligence after leaving NASA. In 1990, Azaizel would meet Anna Franzen, and develop a romantic relationship. Three years later, Dorine Hellsing was born, though Anna's increasingly busy work schedule and periods of absence left Azaizel to do much of the parenting, and long for the frontlines. The Seven Hour War ''' In 1998, the Black Mesa Incident and the resulting Resonance Cascade saw a dramatic increase in demand for private militaries, now that global tensions between governments were coming to a peak. Azaizel's concerns for his family's safety led him to deny the contracts, however, instead diverting most of Peace Sentinel's forces back to it's headquarters in New Mexico, placed there to facilitate proximity between Azaizel and his wife's work. This cautiousness came in handy once the portal storms started, dropping alien lifeforms along the desert, and started Azaizel's trend of using his gut feeling as the main method of decision making. A year later, the Combine invaded Earth while Azaizel was leading a small strike force ("Aamon" Self-Esteem Team) in pursuit of a Bullsquid. Watching a Combine Synth Gunship fly towards the headquarters, he immediately ordered a retreat to defend the base and the families there. However, upon arriving, he found only the bombed out ruins and no sign of any personnel left, including Anna and Dorine. Realizing his thirst for battle robbed him of the chance to go down with his men and family, Azaizel dissolved Peace Sentinel and returned to the city, just in time for the surrender of Earth. '''Clockwork1 Category:Characters Category:Resistance